Do you want to Restart?
by LithuanianGold
Summary: When Matt dies he is pulled in to his Mind Where an interesting Question is asked of him. What will Matt say? Will he be able to save his own life as well as Mello's and hopfully L's. Read to find out. Yaoi MelloxMatt Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue: Death or is it

Meltt: Hi every one this is Meltt with my latest story.

Matt: Why did you drag me away from my Video Games for this?

Meltt: Because I felt like it, now say the disclaimer.

Matt: Do I have to?

Meltt: *Nods*

Matt: Meltt does not own Death Note. *whispers at the end* Thank god for that.

Meltt: *says in a sickly sweet voice* What was that?

Matt: *Cowering behind Mello who randomly appeared out of nowhere* Nothing.

Mello: Why are you scaring Matt?

Meltt: Because I wanted to now be quiet or I'm pairing you with Near.

Mello: *starts to argue with the Authoress*

Matt: Go ahead and read the story while these two argue.

* * *

Matt's P.O.V.

I fell to the ground as the bullets pierced my body. I could feel the life leaving me as my eyes started to close and I blacked out. I was pulled into my mind where a Nintendo D.S. sat on the ground. I went over to it and picked it up and opened the game and turned it on. All of the other times I had been pulled into my mind this game had stood for what I had been doing in my life.

What was on the screen surprised me, In bright flashing letters the words "Do you want to restart?" were spelled out with the buttons on the touch screen saying "Yes" and "no". I pulled the stylus out of the back and tapped the "Yes" button. The screen cleared and more words appeared on the screen, "Who else do you want to remember?" , they said. The buttons beneath them had two more choices, "Mello" and "L". I tapped on Mello's name with my stylus and waited . The game computed for a moment before the screen flashed and I blacked out.

* * *

Meltt: Thank You for reading. Every one who reviews will get a free Mello Plushie. Those who do not ... well let's just say me and Mello came to an agreement. *points to Mello who is sitting with Matt in his lap and a gun and chocolate in his hand.*


	2. Chapter 1 Whammy's

Meltt: Well it's time for Chapter 1, if Mello will get out of his room he can do the disclaimer.

Mello: I'm coming woman!... Meltt does not own death note.

* * *

Chapter 1: Whammy's

Matt's P.O.V.

I woke up in my twelve year-old body on the way to Whammy's Orphanage for Gifted Children, more commonly known as Whammy's House. Watari looked back at me to see that I had woken up during the journey.

"I see that you are awake Mail," Watari said. I nodded to him and looked down at the floor of the car. "We should be at the house in a few minutes, alright?" I nodded again and began to look for something to do, my hands fidgeting when I found nothing.

I felt the car pull to a stop and looked up and out of the window we were parked in front of Whammy's. Watari opened his door and got out of the car and made his way over my door opening it to let me out, before leading me up the stairs. The entrance was exactly as I remembered it, If a bit larger now that I was twelve again.

Rodger was waiting in his office for us and gave me the lecture that he gives everyone who starts out new to Whammy's. I ignored what he was saying until he came to the extra things that I would want, and my roommate.

"You are given a weekly allowance of 20 dollar's to do whatever you want with. As you get older I will add 5 dollars for every year that you have been here. Your clothing and other personal items have been taken to your room already. As I mentioned earlier you will have a roommate. Now for the last thing , What do you want your new name to be?"

I spoke for the first time since I had traveled back in time. "Matt" I stated softly. Rodger nodded and wrote it down. He then called a child to take me to the room where I would be staying. I followed the boy through the halls of Whammy's to the room Mello and I had stayed in before we left. It was now obvious that I was back in time I really had a chance to start over because the familiar door was missing the wear and tear that it had received form having to deal with the two of us, and was still the same white color as the hall. The boy left and I opened the door.

The bitter-sweet scent of chocolate and leather, a sent uniquely Mello, drifted out of the, now open, door. I peaked into the room hoping my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, but sitting there on his bed like the king of the world was Mello himself.

"M-mello?" I whispered. I saw recognition pas through his eyes when he faced me.

"Matt." his tone was loving and apologetic. "I never meant to get you killed Matt. I never meant..." His sentence was cut off as I threw myself into his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my head in his chest before looking up at him and saying.

"It's okay Mello, we have a second chance now. We won't get killed this time, we know who Kira is. And if my plan doesn't fall through so will L and Near." When I finished mello was looking at me funny.

"Okay L I understand, but why Near?" I stared back at him before answering.

"We have to have a test subject don't we?" Mello nodded his head and pulled me over to sit next to him on his bed. I yawned as I thought that we might as well move the beds together sometime soon, It would give us more space to sleep. Mello looked at me when I yawned then laid on his side and pulled me to lay against him.

"Go to sleep Matty I can tell that your tired." I nodded and relaxed next to him, using his chest as a pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

Meltt: Well that's the end of chapter one, and Mello is finally in the story.

Mello: Why are Matt and I such pansies.

Meltt: Because that's the way I write now what do you and Matt wish to say?

Matt & Mello: Thanks For Reading, and Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2 Near

Meltt: Im so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Life has been hectic and I haven't been able to get to my computer for two weeks. So, Matt your turn to do the disclaimer.

Matt: Meltt does not own Death Note, no mater how much she wants to.

Meltt: I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 Near

I woke up the next morning in a haze. Mello's arm had slipped around me sometime in the night so their was no way to get out of the bed without waking Mello. I slowly awoke more and noticed Mello's hand petting my hair, I nuzzled his hand a little before looking up at him.

"Good morning Matty." Mello whispered.

"Good morning Mells." I whispered back. Mello quickly rose from the bed and pulled on his clothing. I followed him and we quickly fell into our normal routine we had when we were at Whammy's the first time. Sleep, eat, study, eat, play video games/ eat chocolate/ pick on near, sleep, than start over again the next day. It stayed like that fro a couple of weeks before every thing changed, L was coming to Whammy's in two weeks. It was time to put plan L/M/N into action. Over the next week we made small comments around Near about things pertaining to the Kira case.

Today when I mentioned a Death Note to Mello I saw the spark of remembrance enter Near's eyes. It's only a matter of time before he speaks to us. Now all I have to do is convince Mello to work with Near. This is going to be hard.

I went to work on Mello and Near's relationship right away, ignoring the unease that stirred in my stomach when I saw them together. I would have Near bring Mello his chocolate, and forced the three of us to work together whenever possible. Mello was slowly but surly opening up, and becoming more tolerant of Near. Who in turn was showing more of his emotions and learning how to avoid Mello's mood swings.

By the end of the week we were working together like it was second nature to us. The next day Near came to our room, apparently trusting us now, the Monday a week before L was to arrive. I let Near into the room directed him to sit on the floor as I sat next to Mello on our bed. Near spoke up first.

"How is it possible for Mello, Matt and I to be in the past?" He asked in his normal monotone voice. I looked over to Mello, who nodded at me, before telling Near what had happened in my mind after I had been shot.

I looked at Near, this was a test to see if that explanation would really work or not.

"What Matt has said is illogical but it seems to be the only explanation but it seems to be the only explanation probable for this." He looked over at Mello. "Would Mello or Matt happen to have a puzzle of some sort in here?"

I nodded and went over to a shelf where the box for a 3D puzzle was sitting. The unopened puzzle when completed would make a gothic letter L. I had gotten this to give to L when he came here but hadn't had the time to make it. I brought the puzzle over to Near then pulled Mello over to the puzzle. I explained to them why I had gotten the puzzle.

"...so maybe, if Near doesn't mind, we could build it together, and give it to L when he gets here?" I finish. The only response I got was for Near to open the box and start working on the puzzle with Mello, I watched for a moment before joining in.

* * *

Meltt: Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.

Mello: Review and you will get Plushie's of Near


End file.
